puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Feegle
Feegle is the in-game husband to Caleblue and citizen of , senior officer of the Ransack Marauders and former lord of Silver Dawn. Feegle was known as Silver Dawn's poet laureate, titled the Silver Poet. He served as the sixth monarch of Silver Dawn, serving from September 2005 until December 2005. Feegle can most often be found pillaging in Ruby or Sapphire. Failing that, he could be running his apothecary stall on Jorvik or Enamel Mine on Beta, writing prose or poetry in his townhouse on Eta, or relaxing at his weekend getaway cottage on Beta. He enjoys pillaging, shopkeeping, and docktarting. He has also developed a taste for running lavish and complicated events for all of Midnight to enjoy. Contributions and Awards * Former jockey on Shanty Raid-io, with his program The Logbook * Third owner of String Theory on . * Current owner of Enamel Mine on Beta Island. * Served co-term with Melesse as the first quartermaster of Silver Armada, creating a system to track fleet disposition, October 2004 until January 2005. * Served as Quartermaster of Silver Dawn from January 2005 until July 2005. * Runner-up in Artemis's Piratey Parody contest, winner of the sloop Etian Song. * Runner-up in Bia's Write the Oceanmasters contest, winner of the sloop Enigmatic Authorship. * Sixth monarch of Silver Dawn; served from September 2005 to December 2005. * Winner of Bia's Spooky Vignette contest, the prize being an orange/black Parrot, named Saniyah. * Writer and director of Silver Dusk, a mystery event for Silver Dawn's Second Anniversary. * Former co-event planner of Silver Dawn, served January 2006 to March 2006. Biography Feegle washed ashore on during Easter Weekend, 2004. He was quickly recruited to join the Ransack Marauders flying under the Silver Dawn, and soon proved (much to the annoyance of the officers and senior officers) to be an incessant seeker of knowledge, questioning the reason for every tiny thing that happened in Midnight. Slightly insular at first, Feegle was somewhat intimidated by flagmates from outside his crew, but soon found that they were as welcoming as those in his crew had been. He began to share his poor poetic and parody skills which, for some reason, drew nothing but praise from his flagmates despite his horrible obsession with rhyme and metre. Continuing to hone his skills at duty puzzling, Feegle was trained for the responsibilities of an officer by Chihiro, and passed his officer test in early May. At that time, he began courting a young crewmate of his named Caleblue, and the two favoured long voyages through the then-uncolonized Coral Archipelago. He partnered with Hellequin, another officer in his crew at the time, and the pair opened an apothecary stall on Jorvik Island as soon as construction of Huetopia was complete. Showing tremendous dedication and loyalty to his crew, as well as an affinity for leadership and a font of new ideas, Feegle was promoted to senior officer in early July. Shortly after Etian Pie was penned (a work that would eventually win him runner-up in Artemis' Piratey Parody contest), Feegle shared it with the rest of Silver Dawn. Red Rum Jack, then a Prince of the flag and Captain of the Coastal Cutthroats, dubbed him "The Silver Poet" in a moment of whimsy that went straight to the young poet's ego. Over time, he has become the Poet Laureate of Silver Dawn, simply by virtue of the fact that he does it when no one else seems interested. After a long courtship, Feegle and Caleblue were wed on September 19, 2004, in a ceremony performed by then-monarch Attesmythe on the Isle of . Shortly thereafter, Feegle took the position of General Manager of String Theory, a weavery on Eta Island that is owned by his crew. After the first battle of Luthien, Feegle began to take a more prominent role in flag politics when he volunteered - along with Melesse of the Wings of Aesthir - to organize and run the Office of the Quartermaster-General of Silver Dawn. The two of them worked hard to develop a system to track the disposition of Silver Armada, to much acclaim from the Royalty Council of Silver Dawn. As recognition for his hard work as Quartermaster-General, as well as his continuing efforts to churn out ridiculous poetry, Feegle was titled a Lord of Silver Dawn on October 24. Feegle continued to serve as Quartermaster-General, even after Melesse's departure from the flag in January, 2005, with the aid of two appointed assistants - Lilalee and Deirdremac, both of Ye Hardy Mates. He coordinated the blockades at Zeta V and Eta III for Silver Dawn. In early June, Feegle stepped down as Quartermaster-General, both to give himself a short break from flag responsibility, and to allow someone else the chance to act in that capacity. Feegle was elected the sixth monarch of Silver Dawn on September 9, 2005. He has attempted, in that role, to ensure a better communication between the royalty council and the ordinary pirates of the flag. He has also attempted to create a number of mid-range goals for individual pirates to pursue within the flag. It was under his leadership that longstanding talks between Silver Dawn and Crimson Tide finally resulted in an alliance. In October 2005, Feegle entered and won Bia's Spooky Vignette contest with his entry, The Price of Neglect. His prize in that contest was an orange and black Parrot, which he named Saniyah after the parrot in his winning vignette, though he promised repeatedly to feed her. Finishing out his term as monarch, Feegle was responsible for the creation, writing, planning, and stage-managing of the oceanwide event Silver Dusk, which put a new twist on the murder mystery concept at the same time as bringing together some of the biggest names in Midnight to act as part of the cast. Silver Dusk was part of Silver Dawn's 2-year anniversary celebrations, and brought much acclaim from the participants. Encouraged by the positive feedback, upon his abdication of the throne of Silver Dawn in January of 2006, he accepted an appointment as one of Silver Dawn's Event Planners. External Links The Collected Works of the Silver Poet Category: Familiar winnersCategory:Shanty Raid-io Jockeys